


Sleepless Nights: A Collection of Billdip Drabbles

by Alopex



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Kid!Bill - Freeform, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alopex/pseuds/Alopex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a general place for me to put various shorter Billdip works that don't quite stand alone or have little plot.</p>
<p>Ch. 1: fluff, insomnia, kid!Bill<br/>Ch. 2: rain, cuddles, kid!Bill<br/>Ch. 3: seasonal sadness, (for once helpful) triangle Bill</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay With Me For a While

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this when I woke up and was trying to fall back asleep and typed this up as my painkillers were kicking in so pardon any mistakes or peculiarity of content. Mildly OOC at first but I hope that's cleared up by the end of this chapter.

Dipper leaned against the smooth wooden wall along his bed. He could hear his sister snoring from the other side of the room, mumbling in her dreams about kissing, but sleep seemed to elude Dipper. He was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness, the whole world spinning just slightly. He felt like he should go get a drink or run down to the restroom but his whole body just felt so heavy, so weary.

He wished he could say it was just one thing keeping him up at night, but the list could go on forever. The most recent code he was stuck on, awkward moments in relation to Wendy, awkward moments in general, whatever the Hell happened down in the bunker, near-death experiences, the impending apocalypse of 3012, everything swirled in his mind until it became a such convoluted slurry of things that he couldn't sit down and focus on just one thing. His tired mind kept jumping from subject to subject, so hyperactive that even he couldn't keep up with his own thought process.

He felt his world slowly wash to white, the stiff mattress replaced with an empty but somewhat warm and comforting void. He was floating in space, his mind continuing to wander. He closed his eyes, sighing from his own overexertion when he felt two arms wrap around his waist, but he hardly registered it, hardly cared. Something warm embraced him, and he melted back into the heat. Like the void, there was a comforting vibe coming from it, making his world hazy. Dipper blinked, slowly turning back to peer at the appearance of whatever presence was there. A blond kid clad in a black dress shirt and an amber vest, no older than Dipper but at least a head taller than him, was gazing back at him with only what Dipper could describe as fondness.

"Who are you?"

"I don't believe you would appreciate that answer, Pine Tree."

Dipper blanched in recognition of the voice and nickname, and the dream snapped into lifelike clarity. He tried to wriggle out of the embrace, but Bill held on fast.

"There, there. You've got quite a lot on your mind, don't you?"

Dipper still tried to shake Bill off. "Yes, and I don't need any demons in it on top of it all!"

"Well, I thought you'd be just the type of person to be comfortable with your inner demons. Can't you accept a small little outside one?"

"Who's to say I should ever get comfortable with _any_ demons?"

"I'd argue you're pretty cozy with one now," Bill replied smugly.

Dipper finally stopped moving. The demon still hadn't let go, but it was never a tight, uncomfortable grip. In fact, it _was_ rather soothing, since Bill was warm, or, dare he say, safe.

"You've been skipping out on your sleep, haven't you? Now, I guess you'd say I'm biased as a dream demon, but sleeping is pretty important! You really need to catch up on it. Stay with me for a while."

Dipper pondered for a moment. He hadn't felt so relaxed in a while, neither in reality nor in the mindscape, but this... There was something different in this. And honestly, he didn't mind it. Slowly, not really sure as to why, he turned his body around, burrowing into the warmth of Bill's chest, drowsiness creeping over him. Dipper felt a hand card through his hair, then fall to his back, rubbing gentle circles. He relaxed into the touch, and finally closed his eyes, the hum of a sweet melody in his ears.

\--

Just on the outskirts of this dream, a small triangle observed with curiosity. Truth was, Bill had nothing to do with these particular fabrications of the boy's mind, and he had only just stopped by on his nightly rounds to check in on his dreams. He thought this scenario was a little eerie, a little out of place, and a little perturbing. Sure, his visage had given many a man nightmares, but never anything of this nature. Dipper's mind, projecting onto a human male? Even he couldn't come up with something of this nature. Shrugging, he silently exited the dream, keeping this little scene in the back of his mind. It was always good to keep tabs on people's weaknesses.

 


	2. Rainy Day In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidbilldip fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m rly tired from hw and stuff so in order to distract myself I wrote a rly short drabble. Uhm I kept getting people wanting more kidbilldip and I thought about it and realized, hey, we really do need more kidbilldip fluff in this fandom. Here y’all go!
> 
> Au situation where Bill takes the form of the kid to get close to the twins (mainly Dipper) ((only to betray them later but we’re not touching on that in this fic))
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, this was a quick thing.

The rain plinked softly from the silver heavens, a cold breeze ruffling the nature outside. It was quite chilly for a summer day, but the cool air from the Pacific Ocean had somehow managed to creep over the mountains. Yet Dipper was oblivious to the cold, seeing how he was quite cozy with a blanket and a good book in the attic by the ruby triangle-shaped window. It was nice to have an afternoon off for once, he thought.

The door creaked open, and a blonde head peeked in. "Hey, Pine Tree!"

Dipper cracked a smile. "Hey, Bill!"

The boy crossed the room, plopping down on the wide windowsill across from the brunet. "Watcha readin?" He asked, motioning at the book.

Dipper flashed him the cover. "Just a mystery novel," he replied, then elaborated about the story. Bill listened attentively, a quality Dipper quite liked about the boy. His experience of people actually listening to what he had to say was so limited, so whenever he met someone who did care, he tended to cling to them. He was even luckier that Bill seemed to like him as well. Quite a lot, actually, Dipper had noticed, perhaps in more ways than he initially guessed.

As Dipper was talking about the plot, Bill seemed to start shivering slightly. "Hey, you ok? You look like you're cold?"

"Cold? Nah, I'm fine," Bill replied, teeth chattering.

"Here," Dipper asserted, offering part of his blanket. Bill hesitantly took it, covering his legs with it as he mimicked Dipper.

"Hey, this _is_ kind of nice!" Bill grinned.

"Told you so," Dipper laughed. Despite Bill possessing a unique sort of intelligence, he found that he had some very strange peculiarities about the simplest of things.

As Bill shifted while he got comfortable, his leg brushed against Dipper's. "Whoa, you're even warmer than the blanket! I have an idea," Bill said. He shifted, scooting up to sit next to Dipper, pulling the blanket over them both. After wrapping an arm behind his torso and pulling Dipper in close, Bill curled into his side, closing his eye. "Ah, this is nice," Bill concurred.

Dipper wasn't quite sure how to react, and pink was creeping into his cheeks from the sudden advance. "Oh... Sure."

Bill looked up at him again, a smile on his lips, "What's the matter? I thought you liked the whole 'being warm' thing?"

"Oh, uh, nothing's wrong! I just, didn't expect this, that's all."

"Well, I like unexpected things!" Bill replied, snuggling closer to Dipper.

Dipper looked down at the boy. There was something endearing about the guy, and it wasn't something he minded much. With a content sigh, he dropped his book and he leaned into him, closing his eyes as well, deciding that it was just as pleasant to simply enjoy the warmth and the sound of rain outside.


	3. Sleep Sweetly, Little Pawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being away from his favorite place never does Dipper much good, and for once, Bill is helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music mood - Patient is the Night - from the Over the Garden Wall soundtrack  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2fMsowmxKzA

If there was one thing Dipper missed from his summers, it was the woods. This urban jungle did nothing to soothe his frantic, restless soul. No longer could he run away into its sunny depths, away from the harsh reaches of society. There, back in Gravity Falls, back _home,_ he always had a place to go. Years of exploring allowed him to memorize every airy meadow, every rushing creek, every hidden gem nestled within the welcoming branches of the trees.

He was never scared of the forest. Even at night, lit only by the dull, cold stars above, nothing would strike fear into his soul. If he could face a monster during the day, then he'd be able to take on it at night. Light didn't play that big of a role when one had a warm jacket, a flashlight, and headstrong resolve.

Besides, the forest served many purposes: it satisfied his thirst for knowledge and adventure, it gave him the room he needed to think and mull over his issues, it provided him with an escape from his own troubles, whether they were petty or actually held worth in regards to his life.

Here, Dipper didn't have that option. He was bound within the confines of his concrete prisons, and the planted trees and structured parks seemed artificial and lifeless. Without his escape, everything else seemed to lose its spark; life in general just seemed to dull.

It wasn't even the supernatural aspect of it itself that he missed, if anything, it was nice to have a breather from it. Still, it wasn't as though the city was any calmer; the relentless onslaught of schoolwork drained him beyond measure. He loved learning and exploration, but he simply felt burned out.

But unbeknown to him, the supernatural never fully left his life even when he left Gravity Falls after summer ended. Bill's reach rarely extended beyond Gravity Falls, but he would always attempt to find a way to watch over his fleshbags of choice. Sure enough, Bill too noticed a progressive decline in spark within Dipper.

And for once, he found himself saddened, despite rarely experiencing emotions of concern towards others than himself. He didn't interfere often, truly, he preferred to remain as out of the way as possible, but he could make an exception for Dipper. Despite denying it as much as he could, he couldn't but find something oddly fascinating in him.

For a mortal, at least.

It was late autumn when the weight of being gone from Gravity Falls hit Dipper the hardest. It always happened around this time, and it wasn't the first year this has happened. He'd tried to find so many ways to fight his sadness but nothing would ever combat it properly.

Tonight, rain drummed relentlessly on the roof as he tried to go to sleep. He couldn't, though; he felt hollow and empty, locked in with nowhere to escape to. None of his anxieties or pressures could be alleviated without his preferred method.

Far off, Bill observed with a slight sadness. No, even _he_ couldn't take this anymore. Casting a spell, he managed to transport himself into Dipper's room, hovering over to his bed where his small, curled-up form lay. Bill preferred to remain invisible; he knew appearing in front of the boy wouldn't do much good for him now. Silently, he spun his magic, lulling the boy into a gentle sleep.

Nightmares were his specialty, his realm, his preference, but for once Bill chose to construct something entirely different. Sprawling mountain ranges rose with the flick of his wrist as the terrain slipped and slid as it reformed into something new, something far more exciting than a flat plane. He waved a hand, and enormous trees sprung up from the ground. Water erupted from the earth, filling the cracks and crevices left from the alteration of the land with gurgling streams and glass-like lakes. Little ferns, mosses, bushes and grasses sprung up, all taking so many shades of green that it was nearly impossible to fully comprehend them all. Creatures, both of normal and of supernatural construction, crept through the thickening underbrush, their hoots and howls adding much-needed noise to what would otherwise be a silent landscape.

Finally, he dropped the boy into his quickly but delicately constructed dream.

Bill watched as the boy looked about his dream, a wide grin spreading across his face. Dipper did not hesitate one moment to go run off and explore this land, and Bill finally relaxed, exiting the dreamscape. He couldn't bear to see such a passionate soul simply deflate because of his unchangeable situation. This was the least he could do for him, though, granted, he found that he didn't mind taking the extra effort one bit.

He couldn't have his little pawns withering away before he needed them the most.


End file.
